


Out in the Open

by The_Raptor_Queen



Series: The Technopath [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Bully Avengers Team, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotionally Abused Tony Stark, Extremis Tony Stark, Gen, Kaiba Seto supports the Sokovia Accords, Scott Lang uses his head, Team Cap didn't read the Accords, Technopath Kaiba Seto, Technopathy, Tony Stark & Kaiba Seto friendship, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raptor_Queen/pseuds/The_Raptor_Queen
Summary: Work has had to take priority so Seto wasn't with Tony when the Avengers Civil War broke out. But he still supports Tony and tries to help him get Team Cap to see reason. When things can't get any worse, he signs the accords and lets his technopath abilities out in the open.





	Out in the Open

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a TEAM IRON MAN fic, it is NOT Team Cap. Cap fans may not like this series. There, you have been warned.  
> Anything you recognise is not mine.  
> Thanks to everyone who commented and read the last story in this series, it definitely cheered me up.

‘So it's official,’ Seto thought, ‘most of the Avengers are utter morons.’ The collateral damage while stopping that HYDRA operative was avoidable and could have been decreased but some higher ups in Nigeria might have understood. But invading their country with no word of warning? That was unforgivable and meant that none of the Nigerian officials would consider ignoring the collateral damage. Turning his attention away from the news reports, Seto sighed.

“Kisara?” He asked. It didn’t take long for the hologram of his AI to appear. 

“Yes Seto?” She’d changed a lot in the last couple of years; Tony was actually surprised at her level of progress, not realising that Seto’s Technopathy expedited her progress. She was making her own fashion choices now, generally dressing herself in jeans and a t-shirt. It had taken a while for her to understand that he wanted to be called by his first name when it was just them, and she still sometimes slipped. He found that her little quirks only served to make him fonder of her.

“Would you coordinate sending relief teams to help the Nigerian authorities? I’ll try to work out what the best course of action is afterwards and I’ll be contacting Tony.” He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

“Sure thing boss! Your migraine medication is in your lower left desk drawer.” She replied before blinking away.

‘I might have to warn Tony that she and FRIDAY have been rubbing off on each other.’ He thought as he took a dose of medication and turned back to the articles.

Interestingly, it was Rogers and Romanov that were being crucified in the media for the whole mess. Oh, Maximoff was being criticized, but it was more over her lack of control than for them being there in the first place. A quick text to Pepper told him that Tony was busy coordinating the relief efforts from the Maria Stark Foundation personally but he’d put the SI lawyers on helping Maximoff keep her Visa.

**She’s causing problems at the compound however. She’s complaining about being asked not to leave due to an angry mob outside the gates. I fear she’ll ignore any advice and someone will be hurt.**

Well, here was something that Seto could do immediately to help. If Maximoff left then it would only exacerbate Tony’s problems. He closed his eyes and connected to the phone networks. Kisara would easily be able to find Maximoff’s number however she was busy and Seto sometimes preferred to do such things himself. It was the work of a few moments to pull it from the banks of information and, in a very short while, he was phoning Maximoff’s personal number. It rang for a good few minute before she answered.

“Who is this?! Shouting mean things about me outside not good enough for you anymore?!” She screeched and Seto rolled his eyes.

“Miss Maximoff, it is Seto Kaiba, I believe you may remember me.” He said briskly. There was a pause at the other end of the phone.

“What do  _ you _ want? And how did you get my number?” She asked with a sneer in her voice.

“You do remember that I run a highly successful tech company, correct? Thus I am very good with technology. As for why I am calling, I felt that I might be able to explain your situation a bit more.” He replied.

“Why should I listen to  _ you _ ?! Steve told me that your company used to make weapons too, you’re just a murderer like Stark!” She screeched again.

“It is true, that Kaiba Corp was a weapons company, right until I took control. I immediately switched it from weapons to technology. I wanted nothing to do with Gozaburo Kaiba after I had ousted him. I believe he killed himself a few months after he realised that I took his his small million dollar Japanese weapons company to a multibillion and multinational technology giant.

“I simply feel that you should know the full situation surrounding the aftermath of Lagos.” She clearly didn’t want to listen but she had no choice.

“I didn’t do anything wrong! Steve said that we can’t save everyone, and if the don’t try then next time nobody will be saved!” She protested, her Sokovian accent coming out stronger in her indignation.

“Nigeria doesn’t entirely agree, Miss Maximoff. But you are not the one that they are primarily angry with over the situation. All they are saying is that you should have abstained from any hero work until you had better control over your powers while Mr Rogers and Miss Romanov are the main focus of their anger as none of you should have even been there in the first place. I am assuming that you are not following the news coverage of the aftermath.” He said.

“Steve said it was all rubbish and that I should ignore it.” She replied, sounding petulant.

“Of course he did, then I shall inform you of the developments personally. The Nigerian authorities are trying you all over the incident, in absentia as the US is refusing to extradite anyone, although you have come very close to it. Mr Rogers and Miss Romanov are expected to be sentenced to prison time, to be served when they next leave the US as they were the mission leaders. Mr Wilson is expected to merely be fined for illegal entry as he did not really contribute to the explosion. With you, they are asking for a suspended prison sentence. They will not pursue you to serve it as long as you stay out of Nigeria.” He replied. There was a moment’s pause before she spoke again.

“I don’t believe you! We’re  _ heroes _ ! Stark put you up to this, I’m telling Steve and he’ll make sure that you have no more contact with Stark.” She said, her voice yet another grating screech, and then she hung up on him. Seto shook his head at her determination to bury her head in the sand. He could only hope that she realised the danger she was actually in. A quick text to Pepper, warning her that he’d spoken to Maximoff but she probably wouldn’t listen to him, and he turned back to work for Kaiba Corp.

An unforeseen consequence of the Lagos disaster was something the Sokovia Accords being pushed through sooner than expected. There’d been talk about them in the news for years so the idea of a series of balances and checks for superheroes working on an international stage was hardly surprising. Each country had their own version that adhered to the main Accords document drafted up by the UN and Seto was able to get hold of a copy of the Japanese ones. He found that he rather agreed with them, had they been in effect prior to Lagos, then the deaths of so many people could have been avoided. Tony had been a consultant on them for the UN, as the only Avenger to take any form of responsibility for the damage in Sokovia. Now that Tony was able to leave the relief crews working away in Lagos under the Nigerian authorities, he was called to a meeting with the American Secretary of Defense and the Avengers to alert them about the Accords as it seemed that the morons had refused to keep up to date with any news that might affect them.

Seto had never been sure what to make of Secretary Ross, when he’d been a general he’d caused untold damage and problems for America in his pursuit of the Hulk. And now he was part of the Accords council? Seto was suspicious that he had an ulterior motive. Still, there was little he could do without inciting some international incident, he’d put Kisara onto doing some subtle digging, but he had to be patient. If Ross was up to no good then he’d slip up and Seto would have the proof. Hours later, when Tony rang Seto to moan about Rogers walking out of the meeting, he was unsurprised that the ‘All-American hero’ had opposed it. Everything he’d seen of Rogers screamed that the man was desperate to be seen as a hero and he just  _ had _ to do things his way.

Only a few short days later, when he saw the news about the UN building in Vienna being bombed as the Sokovia Accords were about to be ratified, Seto felt a sense of dread in his stomach. The bomber looked surprisingly like James Buchanan Barnes, Rogers’ old friend from the war. Seto knew that Rogers would do anything for his friend, even commit crimes. He paused, what had Rogers  _ already _ done for his friend?

“Kisara! Pause with the Ross investigation, and start investigating Rogers and his band.” He said sharply and she shimmered into view.

“Switching now Seto, would you like me to give you the rundown on what I’ve found about Ross so far?” She asked and he nodded.

“Buried deep in his computer network, behind several firewalls, there’s a series of files on Dr Banner and the Harlem incident.” She started and Seto looked up, concern written across his face.

“Please tell me that he’s not trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum again, it didn’t go well last time and I doubt it’ll go well in future.” He asked.

“No boss, it seems like he’s analysing the events more than anything to see what went wrong and where he should have changed things. Hidden in the same place is a letter to Dr Banner dated six months ago, I didn’t read it as it’s a very personal thing but the timing of the letter coincides with Ross’ heart attack scare.

“About the only other thing of note is that he’s been particularly vocal against Steve Rogers and Natalia Romanova since the Data Dump incident. Going on about how they’ve corrupted a military serviceman into committing treason.” Kisara’s voice was smooth, and even, calming him in a way that a human would have failed to do.

“Hmm.” He hummed noncommittally, and shook himself out of his shock. “If anything too unusual comes up then let me know, but for now focus on finding out as much as you can about Steven Grant Rogers.” He asked and she nodded with a grin.

* * *

 

‘It can’t get any worse.’ Seto had thought to himself when he found out about Rogers’ attitude towards the Accords, only to find out that it  _ could _ . As if collapsing a tunnel in Bucharest and killing innocent people wasn’t enough for Rogers, the arrogant moron had refused to sign the Accords when it would wipe the slate clean and help his friend. Seto had almost made up his mind to use his powers in a very unethical way to get rid of that toxic element in Tony’s life, when a notification from Kisara drew his attention.

“What’ve you got Kisara?” He asked, turning on the highest security setting in his office.

“Steven Grant Rogers was born in Brooklyn in 1918, on the 4th of July, to Nurse Sarah Rogers. His father, Joseph, was killed in action shortly prior to his birth. His mother worked hard throughout the ‘Roaring Twenties’ to help care for him due to his sickly nature as a child, although he did have an aunt who was his mother’s younger sister that became a prominent flapper socialite through several scandalous relationships. Sarah Rogers heartily disapproved of her sister’s ‘loose’ living and wasn’t afraid to show it. Some think that’s where Rogers got his disapproving attitude towards alcohol and partying. Both his parents were Irish Catholic immigrants, and although Rogers has spent very little time practicing, he was baptised and even confirmed as Catholic. One lie that Rogers used on  _ all  _ his enlistment forms was that he was a Protestant, this could have been due to anti-Catholic prejudices with that particular religion being seen as too superstitious, however without asking him it is impossible to tell.

“His mother died of tuberculosis in 1936 and Rogers insisted on making his own way despite offers of help from his friend Barnes, and even his wealthy aunt. After America joined the Second World War, he then attempted to enlist multiple times, despite being deemed unfit for service the first two times. After that he began lying about his health issues on the enlistment forms but was always caught out and refused. It was during the last one of these two times that he was scooped up by Dr Abraham Erskine for the SSR and their ‘Super Soldier’ project. He completed barely one week of basic training before he was selected to receive the serum, during which time he threw himself on top of a fake grenade with no care for what would have happened if it was real. After the serum was proved to be a success, he was given the stage name ‘Captain America’ and sent on the war bond tour.” Kisara paused to allow Seto to absorb the information that she’d already given him.

“You said he didn’t finish his basic military training, so why was he promoted to Captain?” He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“He wasn’t, it was only ever a stage name. It’s also why he was never court martialed when he went AWOL to ‘rescue’ the 107th. He bullied his way into being able to lead his own team of people but it was never considered a military unit. He then bullied Howard Stark into giving him the vibranium shield. The Howling Commandos, as his unit became known, would let him think that he was in charge when realistically, Sergeant James Barnes was the CO. The rest of this section of his history is common knowledge so I won’t bore you by forcing you to go back though it. Fast forward to 2011 and he is found by SHIELD. They had him in a simulated 1940s hospital room, also playing a baseball game from 1941 on the radio, unaware that Rogers had actually been at that particular game. He broke out of the facility using his typical violence and remained a SHIELD attack dog up until it’s fall. Since then, as you know, he has been living off of Dr Stark’s money while continuing his bullying tactics.

“About the only other things of note are that he shows a surprising amount of religious intolerance along with a strong sense of sexism and xenophobia. He is particularly distrustful of those from Japan due to the incident at Pearl Harbour. He seems to have little use for female opinions, with the exceptions of Natalia Romanova and Wanda Maximoff. Considering the pair of them were sterilised by the Red Room and HYDRA, this suggests that he no longer considers them fully female. He dislikes anyone who’s more intelligent than him, and is actively hostile towards anyone that refuses to dumb themselves down for him. He’s also shown high levels of anger, a strong sense of entitlement and resentment towards anyone with money, despite how hard they may have worked. He’s been recorded as having said that Dr Stark was simply handed his money. One of the most worrying patterns that I’ve noticed is that he always has to be the hero, he can’t let anyone else have that credit.” Seto closed his eyes and sighed in irritation, he could feel a headache coming on.

“Is there anything else Kisara?” He asked, and he could practically  _ see _ her sympathetic expression.

“Only that he’s never treated FRIDAY or I particularly well, but considering we’re both female AIs made using technology and methods that he doesn’t understand, that’s hardly surprising. He’s not overfond of Vision either.” She added. Seto opened his eyes and looked at her with concern.

“Has he been hostile towards you?” He asked. Kisara laughed.

“No more than he has towards FRIDAY, honestly he’s rather pathetic with his anger and ‘hatred’ of me.” She paused, her eyes going vaguely unfocused in the way that Seto recognised as her pulling up extra information. “We may have other problems from him than his dislike of advanced technology. One of his little band of thugs, Sam Wilson, has contacted an individual known as Scott Lang. Mr Lang is currently in possession of something called ‘the Ant Man suit’. I gather it has something to do with shrinking very small from the name. Rogers himself has placed a call to Clint Barton, I feel as though something bad might be about to happen.” She said anxiously. Seto sighed again, definitely a headache.

“Get me the number for this Lang person, Barton doesn’t really like me because Maximoff’s little tantrum over my mental protections.” He asked, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Lang was wary of anyone who’d been associated Tony, probably something to do with his old boss distrusting anything Stark related. By all accounts, Hank Pym’s daughter was less distrustful and, as she was the one running Pym Tech, there were more opportunities for both SI and KC out there. It took a little bit of fast talking, but Lang agreed to read the Accords from the UN website before making any major decisions. A couple of hours later, Seto received a call from Lang asking why ‘Captain America’ was calling the Accords evil when all they were doing was asking for all international (and to a lesser extent national ones) to be accountable for their actions.

“It’s because he would be unable to only do things his way. He would be admitting that some people don’t necessarily see him as a hero if he signed them and that’s something he can’t deal with. I won’t ask what you’ve decided to do, that’s completely up to you.” Seto sighed, if Steve Rogers was less concerned with always being the big hero then there’d be less problems for everyone involved.

One request to meet from Hope Van Dyne later and Seto put the phone down on his conversation with Lang in order to see if Pepper had any idea what was happening. She didn’t. And any calls to Tony were going straight to voicemail, Seto was left to watch the news to find out if his friend was alright. FRIDAY alerted Kisara to MAximoff throwing Vision through the floor of the Avengers Compound.

The fight at the airport was horrible to watch, Rogers’ side wasn’t pulling their punches while Tony’s team were clearly trying to take them in non lethally. Lang was there although he had sided with Tony. Clearly something had changed his mind about the billionaire; when Maximoff threw a tower of cars onto Tony, Lang had grown to giant proportions and pulled them off quickly, doing the same when Rogers tried to dump a shipping container onto a red and blue dressed member of Tony’s team. Lang was even able to catch Colonel Rhodes when his armour was damaged mid flight from an accidental shot by Vision, saving him from the more serious and life-altering injuries. Seto didn’t know what the android was thinking, yes he’d had a relationship with Maximoff but considering she’d actually assaulted him to join Rogers. Kisara alerted Seto to James Rhodes being admitted to hospital with a severe concussion but Tony still wouldn’t pick up. Lang did however.

“Hey, look, while you’re on the other end of the phone, I wanted to thank you. I mean, if you hadn’t called and suggested I look at the Accords, I’d have broken my parole and ended up back in jail over nothing. But because I signed the Accords, I was able to persuade Stark and my parole officer that I could help. That means that I get to go home to my daughter and tell her that I did the right thing.” Lang started speaking pretty much as soon as he answered the phone. While Seto was glad that the other man had made the right choice, he was desperate to ask about what had happened in the aftermath of the airport fight.

“There’s no thanks needed, clearly you were going to be kept in the dark about Rogers’ real motives. It was the right thing to do to give you the information that you were missing. I was wondering if you could return the favour and tell me what happened after the fight at the airport. I know that Colonel Rhodes is in the hospital but I’m not sure what else has happened.” Seto asked.

“Oh, of course! Well first, Romanoff let Rogers and Barnes go by attacking King T’Challa. She ended up talking about Stark’s ego and leaving not long after. We got Wilson, Barton and that witch girl, they’re currently in a prison that was developed for supervillains. It’s not very nice but the UN’s in the process of making it better. I’m on my way back to the US along with Spider-Man, who’s a kid by the way, and his guardian. Tony’s chasing a lead on how to find Rogers.” Lang spoke as quickly as before and Seto felt a sense of exasperation at his friend rising within him.

“So Tony’s on his own?” Seto asked.

“For now, I’m assuming that he’ll call for backup as soon as he’s ready to go after them.” Lang replied.

* * *

 

Of course, Tony didn’t call for backup. He received permission from the Accords council to go alone and he did. He didn’t even tell one of his friends where he was going as insurance, so sure was he that Rogers wouldn’t harm him. He was wrong.

The first Seto knew that Tony was in trouble was when FRIDAY contacted him in a panic.

“Mr Kaiba! I’ve lost contact with Boss’ suit. He was in a fight with Rogers and Barnes and now I can’t communicate with him.” She said in a panic, waking Seto up. He could hear Kisara soothing the other AI as he sat up and shook away the sleep.

“Slow down FRIDAY, where was Tony the last time you were able to contact him? And what was he doing?” Seto asked, yawning and making his way to the kitchen to make some coffee.

“Wilson agreed to tell Boss what Rogers and Barnes are up to but wouldn’t tell him until he’d agreed to go alone and as a friend. But the whole thing was a trap, the guy who’d blown up the UN building and triggered Barnes wanted to get the three of them together into a room in an abandoned HYDRA base in Siberia. When they were there, he played a video of Boss’ parents being killed by Barnes as the Winter Soldier. Rogers knew and had kept it secret since SHIELD fell. When Boss lashed out at Rogers, a fight broke out and the two soldiers were trying to kill him while he was holding back. Rogers destroyed the arc reactor in the suit and that’s when I lost contact.” FRIDAY was still concerned but she was slightly less panicky now. Seto coughed as he accidentally inhaled his coffee at her news.

“Rogers did  _ what _ ?! I knew that he’s a moron but surely even he knows that when someone is grieving and lashing out, you  **_don’t_ ** use violence to stop them! FRIDAY, let me know the exact coordinates of where Tony was and I’ll find him.” He coughed, putting his coffee cup on the work surface and rushing back up to his bedroom to throw on some clothes. Quickly pulling up his e-version of the Accords paperwork, he wrote his signature and filled out all relevant information before dropping a warning message to Pepper and Mokuba. While the former had no idea, he knew that the truth would be better coming from him rather than the media, and his brother deserved the warning that a media storm might be headed their way.

He managed to get a phone conference with the Accords Council as he was busily trying to track where Tony had last been. Many of them were wary about his abilities which he could understand, how could you protect yourself against an individual who could turn  _ all _ technology against you.

“If I’m honest, doing that would be more of a headache than it’s worth. I was born with these abilities and the only major thing I’ve done with them is to improve technology and help people. Sure, I  _ could _ cause destruction with my abilities, but why would I want to? If I haven’t when nobody knew and were unaware, then why would I do so when people are forewarned?” He asked, sighing and hoping that hey would agree to let him rescue Tony.

Surprisingly, Ross was his biggest ally.

“I had told Dr Stark that he could have 36 hours to try and persuade Rogers, Wilson and Barnes to come in themselves or to bring them in himself before I let my team go in. After the airport fiasco, I tried to call him to tell him that that was no longer the case as they were clearly happy to try and kill their friends, all of whom are more valuable and law-abiding individuals, but I was unable to contact him before he made his way to Siberia. I feel that we should allow Mr Kaiba to extract Dr Stark from that situation.” The American Secretary of Defense explained. With Ross’ support, Seto was soon granted permission to enter Russia to see if Tony was still in Siberia. 

Of course, it was as he was rushing to the hanger where he kept the Blue Eyes jet, by far the fastest of his aircraft, Moto and his friends turned up.

“Where ya rushin’ off to Kaiba?” Wheeler asked in his irritating voice.

“I’m rushing, Wheeler, because a friend of mine has potentially been abandoned or even murdered in Siberia by Steven Fucking Rogers. I’ve signed the Sokovia Accords so I’m heading over there to try and find him because his AI is panicking and it’s breaking my fucking heart to hear her!” Seto snapped back. Most of the group looked confused but Moto’s gaze was shrewd.

“You didn’t just learn to be so good with technology, did you?” He asked, and Seto almost cursed at himself for giving away more than he’d meant to.

“I’m a technopath. Now, are we done, because I’d really like to find Tony alive if Rogers hasn’t already killed him.” Seto replied, narrowing his gaze. Moto nodded.

“Go Kaiba, we’ll talk when you’re back.” The other duelist said, pulling his friends away. “Oh, and Kaiba, I hope he’s ok.” Moto added, causing Seto to turn and nod.

* * *

 

Kisara’s holographic form joined him in the cockpit, but she was dressed very differently than usual. Normally, she dressed either quite casually or very professionally, depending on where he was and what was happening. But now, she was wearing what Seto could only describe as a superhero uniform. He raised his eyebrow at the deep blue catsuit that showed off her legs and some cleavage. Were she not wearing matching gloves that left her hands in the open, it would also show off her lower arms.

“You need someone to watch your back Seto, even if it seems like Rogers isn’t there, there could be other dangers. I’m trying to track his movements but I’ve got enough processing power to be your look out. If you’d had time to complete the ‘hard light’ upgrade then I could actually fight back if anything tried to attack you but given how busy you’ve been, I’ll take what I can get.” She replied, flicking her white hair back. She’d added some pale blue highlights and Seto found that he rather liked the effect on her.

“I suppose I can’t really argue when you make such a good point.” He replied with a smile. He couldn’t help but feel pleased at the happy grin she gave him and he knew that FRIDAY would be watching too. ‘I’ll help Tony craft a holographic form for FRIDAY once he’s safe.’ Seto promised himself, knowing that that would please both his friend  _ and _ his AI.

Hours had passed between FRIDAY raising the alarm and their arrival in Siberia and the temperature had apparently plummeted in that time. He pulled his coat further around himself while slightly envying Kisara her non-physical presence. A quick scan of the ground outside the bunker showed two aircraft had been there, one of them a quinjet, probably the one that Rogers had stolen, while the other was something different. Both aircraft were gone meaning that Rogers had either abandoned Tony to die, or had kidnapped him, no doubt to use as leverage against the Accords.

“There’s a lifesign in the bunker Seto, but it’s faint.” Kisara reported, pulling him from his maudlin thoughts. They practically ran into the bunker, with Seto tapping into Kisara’s vision so avoid any obstacles.

Tony was unconscious, and still in the suit, when they arrived. A video was playing on an old screen and Seto watched, horrified, as Barnes killed Howard and Maria Stark. It must have been playing over and over since the first time.

“Kisara, scan Tony, find and catalogue any injuries.” He choked, turning his back to the screen to focus on his friend.

“On it Seto.” She nodded. A few moments later, she frowned. “His left arm is broken is three places, one of them so badly that it has pierced the skin. He has three broken ribs and two cracked ones while the rest of his sternum is badly damaged. He has a grade three concussion and the weight of the suit has put a strain on all of his injuries. His left femur also seems to have been shattered. He also has severe internal bleeding and seems. Extreme care is needed when extracting him Seto.” She reported and Seto felt his heart sink.

Getting Tony out of the suit without exacerbating his injuries was impossible for them but keeping him warm and urging the medical evac team that was heading towards their location to move quicker was well within their power. Seto himself alerted the hospital that he would be taken to about his injuries so they were better prepared to treat him. That done, Seto hacked into the video playing and made a digital copy that he gave to FRIDAY before stopping the video and turning off the screen. Tony would be devastated to know that such a personal thing had been left to broadcast where any person who happened along could see it. Luckily, the medical evac team did not take too long to arrive compared with Seto’s travel from Japan. As soon as the first professionals arrived, Seto moved out of the way and just silently watched them work to save his friend.

Seto was sat waiting outside Tony’s hospital room when Pepper arrived with a slightly groggy James Rhodes.

“How is he?” She asked, worry plain in her lovely face.

“Surviving, that’s all the doctors would tell me. You’ll be able to get more being listed as his medical proxy.” He replied, standing so that Rhodes could sit down. Pepper nodded and hurried off to find a doctor, leaving Seto with Rhodes. He’d not really spent a lot of time with the man who was Tony’s oldest friend, but he’d found from what little time they had spent together that he liked him.

“So Pepper told me about your abilities, how’d you keep them quiet? I get why, SHIELD would’ve caused problems for you.” Rhodes asked after a few moments of silence.

“Lots of studying, I learned how to do everything I can naturally do the way that others do. It’s easier to hide technopathy if you can hack the ‘normal’ way. How are you doing colonel? You did take a hard hit not long ago after all.” Seto smiled.

“Please, call me Rhodey. I’ll live.” Rhodey replied.

* * *

 

It took Extremis for Tony to survive his injuries. And even then, he still had to be on medical leave for at least a year so that everything would properly heal. This did give him time to get used to the new enhancements that the nanovirus had given him. Tony had developed a form of technopathy, not unlike Seto’s. Of course, Seto gave his friend all the help he could in how to control his new abilities. After two months spent in New York with Tony, during which time Rogers broke the rest of his group out of the Raft, Seto finally returned home. 

He sat in his home office and engaged his privacy settings. 

“Kisara, I think it’s time we dealt with Rogers and his band of Merry Morons, don’t you?” He asked, a shark-like grin on his face. Kisara appeared and gave an answering one. No words needed to be said as the two of them got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't actually planned to end it this way, I was originally going to have Seto's abilities passed on through a blood transfusion (sort of like how Jennifer Walthers became She-Hulk). Did you know that according to various sources, both Tony and Seto are A+ blood type?  
> I grabbed a couple of bits from the comic books because I liked what they added to the story.  
> Hopefully I'll get the next story up in the next 2 weeks (I've got some uni work to do first)


End file.
